Pensamientos
by K-tra
Summary: Él tiene alguien que real y sinceramente lo comprende, lo respeta y lo ama. Es una pena que Él no lo sepa..SSxLV. Snoldemort


Pensamientos

Author: k-tra Email: wesleymarsters hotmail. com

Website: The Dark Lord - Voldieyes -http/ www. / snoldemort  
y en a http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/  
Permiso para archivar: Si, solo diganme a donde va.  
Fandom(s): Harry Potter Spoilers: HBP - EPM  
Genero (general, hetero or slash) : ninguno.. iba a ser slash, pero mi Musa quiso otra cosa.  
Pareja/Personajes: Voldemort, Severus (casi Snoldemort)  
Rating: PG13  
Resumen: Él tiene alguien que real y sinceramente lo comprende, lo respeta y lo ama. Es una pena que Él no lo sepa.  
Advertencias: ninguna... Notas: Escrito el 25 de Octubre 2005 Aviso: No beteado.

HARRY POTTER y todos los personajes y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

646 Palabras

"Pensamientos"

Nunca creí que Mi Señor me recibiría en sus filas de fieles nuevamente.  
Después de todas las dudas y miedos que sentí a tu retorno, mi Lord. Pero aquí estoy, ya a dos años de una de las mas espectaculares pociones que jamás se haya echo. Y no dejo de lamentarme el no haber podido presenciarla. Sangre del enemigo, carne del vasallo y hueso del padre. Fantásticos ingredientes, para una fantástica obra. Recrear el cuerpo de mi Amo.  
- ¿Y donde estaba yo en ese momento? -

Colagusano fue honrado con esa tarea.  
Yo, que podría haberla echo diez veces mejor. Y lo hubiese echo con orgullo, con placer de servirle en tal importante favor.  
Le hubiese dado más que mi mano, le hubiese dado toda mi carne, sin pedirle nada a cambio.  
No como la rata, que solo lo hizo por la promesa de una recompensa de mi Señor.  
Pero no. Mi Lord no me tenía a su servicio. Tenía a esa rata.

Pobre Mi Señor. Tantos años de desgracias en su camino.  
Trece años de sufrimiento, de esperar que alguno, aunque sea uno de sus 'fieles' fuera por él, lo buscara y lo ayudara.  
Trece años en donde la verdad danzó ante sus ojos, mostrándole que nadie lo apreciaba, nadie lo quería, y por eso nadie lo ayudaría.  
Estando solo en los bosques, sin un cuerpo solo alma, sin poder tocar nada, oler, sentir.  
Siendo un fantasma sin haber muerto.  
- ¿Y donde estuve yo todos esos años? -

Y ahora conozco su pasado, su niñez, aunque Él no lo sepa. Y me duele aún más mi propia traición.  
Su locura no solo la heredó, sino que el mundo y la gente así lo formó.  
Nunca supo lo que es amor. Nadie nunca se molestó en darle un poco de ese sentimiento que tan a menudo la gente habla, pero tan rara vez lo demuestra de una forma sincera.  
Como pueden acusarlo si Él mismo a sido una víctima toda su vida.

Aunque Él no quiera admitirlo, yo sé que sufre.  
Aunque nadie se de cuenta y a nadie le importa.  
A mi me importa.

Mi viejo amigo Lucius me describió aquella noche, con el Santo Potter a los pies de Mi Señor, como Tom les recordó a todos su supuestos fieles lo abandonado que se sentía, aunque no con esas palabras.  
Como Él espero todos esos años por uno de nosotros, aunque fuera uno solo, cualquiera, que lo hubiese buscado.  
Y como él sabía que todos habíamos huido, y algunos hasta mentido y olvidado de Él.

Sólo, como siempre. Sin poder confiar en nadie porque Él sabe que Él a nadie le importa. Que todo aquel que se le acerca es por algún interés, ya sea poder, ya sea venganzas, ya sea por miedo.  
El único sentimiento que le han regalado sus seguidores y enemigos durante toda su vida. Miedo.

Si nadie puede tener otros sentimientos hacia él, mas que odio y miedo, porque el habría de ser diferente hacia los demás.  
Es un razonamiento lógico.

Mi pobre Señor.  
Mi pobre Tom.  
Si sólo derrumbaras ese viejo muro con el que te proteges y me vieras plenamente.  
Sin mis máscaras, la que tu nos obligas a usar, y la otra que yo me obligo a usar.  
Si sólo pusieras tus ojos en mí, sin odio, sin desconfianza, solo posarlos en mi.  
Verías que no estás tan sólo, que aquí hay alguien que entiende tus ideas pero también te entiende a tí.  
Me verías a mí.

Siempre fiel, aunque parezca lo contrario.  
Siempre retornare a tu lado.  
Porque te conozco, te entiendo.

Tu eres Yo.  
Aunque aún no lo veas.

Estoy aquí... por ti.  
Puedo ser tu sirviente, puedo ser tu amigo, puedo ser tu amante. Solo tienes que decirlo. Solo posa tus ojos en mí.

Que ahí estaré.

Tu Siempre fiel.

Severus Snape.

Fin


End file.
